Feats/UnearthedArcana
Unearthed Arcana Feats Acrobat You become more nimble, gaining the following benefits: * Increase your Dexterity score by 1, to a maximum of 20. * You gain proficiency in the Acrobatics skill. If you are already proficient in the skill, you add double your proficiency bonus to checks you make with it. * As a bonus action, you can make a DC 15 Dexterity (Acrobatics) check. If you succeed, difficult terrain doesn’t cost you extra movement until the end of the current turn Arcanist You study the arcane arts, gaining the following benefits: * Increase your Intelligence score by 1, to a maximum of 20. * You gain proficiency in the Arcana skill. If you are already proficient in the skill, you add double your proficiency bonus to checks you make with it. * You learn the prestidigitation and detect magic spells. You can cast detect magic once without expending a spell slot, and you regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest Brawny You become stronger, gaining the following benefits: * Increase your Strength score by 1, to a maximum of 20. * You gain proficiency in the Athletics skill. If you are already proficient in the skill, you add double your proficiency bonus to checks you make with it. * You count as if you were one size larger for the purpose of determining your carrying capacity Investigator (Unearthed Arcana 17 April 2017) You have an eye for detail and can pick out the smallest clues. You gain the following benefits: * Increase your Intelligence score by 1, to a maximum of 20. * You gain proficiency in the Investigation skill. If you are already proficient in the skill, you add double your proficiency bonus to checks you make with it. * You can take the Search action as a bonus action. Menacing (Unearthed Arcana 17 April 2017) You become fearsome to others, gaining the following benefits: * Increase your Charisma score by 1, to a maximum of 20. * You gain proficiency in the Intimidation skill. If you are already proficient in the skill, you add double your proficiency bonus to checks you make with it. * When you take the Attack action on your turn, you can replace one attack with an attempt to demoralize one humanoid you can see within 30 feet of you that can see and hear you. Make a Charisma (Intimidation) check contested by the target's Wisdom (Insight) check. If your check succeeds, the target is frightened until the end of your next turn. If your check fails, the target can't be frightened by you in this way for 1 hour. Performer (Unearthed Arcana 17 April 2017) You master performance so that you can command any stage. You gain the following benefits: *Increase your Charisma score by 1, to a maximum of 20. *You gain proficiency in the Performance skill. If you are already proficient in the skill, you add double your proficiency bonus to checks you make with it. *While performing, you can try to distract one humanoid you can see who can see and hear you. Make a Charisma (Performance) check contested by the humanoid’s Wisdom (Insight) check. If your check succeeds, you grab the humanoid’s attention enough that it makes Wisdom (Perception) and Intelligence (Investigation) checks with disadvantage until you stop performing. Theologian (Unearthed Arcana 17 April 2017) Your extensive study of religion rewards you with the following benefits: *Increase your Intelligence score by 1, to a maximum of 20. *You gain proficiency in the Religion skill. If you are already proficient in the skill, you add double your proficiency bonus to checks you make with it. *You learn the thaumaturgy and detect evil and good spells. You can cast detect evil and good once without expending a spell slot, and you regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest.